Turning Point
by Lady Bee
Summary: Eventualmente, tudo acaba mudando. GendryXArya. Possíveis spoiler.


Ele a queria. Era uma constatação que ela já havia feito há algum tempo, mas preferiu ignorar. Não era como se houvesse uma necessidade maior de preocupação, em primeiro lugar porque ela era uma criança na época e ele era seu amigo. Outro motivo era pelo fato dele ser a única pessoa que sabiam quem ela era de verdade e o medo de eventualmente ter de encarar outro Stark por ter atentado contra a honra dela era grande de mais.

Gendry a respeitava, de um jeito bronco e sem qualquer refinamento. Ninguém poderia dizer que alguma vez ele tentou agredi-la ou fazer algo com ela que pudesse feri-la de alguma maneira. Pelo contrário, toda vez que ele se lembrava de quem era ela e de que ele havia agido de forma rude contra uma senhora, ele pedia desculpas.

Um idiota, sim. Um idiota com um bom coração e leal acima de tudo.

Mas o tempo havia passado e foi Arya quem sofreu as mudanças mais visíveis e bruscas. Seus seios agora eram sensíveis e tinham volume, a cintura ficou fina e o quadril alargou. As roupas já não serviam como antes e se passar por menino agora era quase impossível. Teria se acostumado com isso sem maiores dificuldades se não fosse pelo dia que acordou com as calças manchadas de vermelho.

A primeira reação foi achar que havia se machucado de alguma maneira até perceber do que se tratava. Sansa saberia lidar com aquilo quando chegasse à hora, mas Arya sempre pensou em si muito mais como um menino, do que como uma menina. Sangue de mulher era coisa que ela tratava como algo que simplesmente não pertencia ao mundo dela, mas os deuses acharam por bem provar o contrário.

Os músculos doíam muito mais naqueles dias e ela se sentia incomodada pelo fluxo e pelo cheiro desagradável. Não contou a ninguém, sabia que não tardaria muito para que passasse, então deu um jeito de adaptar suas roupas de baixo. Arya era uma menina sim, mas ninguém mais tinha que saber que estava se tornando mulher.

Gendry notou que ela parecia mais nervosa e foram tantas as vezes que ela o respondeu de forma atravessada que ele agora já nem se dirigia à palavra a ela. Pobre Gendry, não era culpa dele tudo o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, Arya apenas não sabia como lidar com todas as mudanças de uma única vez e o fato de que ele andava perdendo tempo de mais olhando para o peito dela começou a se tornar muito desagradável.

Sentia falta de ter alguém com quem conversar. Talvez da mãe, que poderia explicar exatamente como passar por aquilo sem enlouquecer, Sansa talvez fosse útil também e ao menos esta condição daria a elas algo em comum. Inevitavelmente, ela pensou em Jon, mas conseguia imaginá-lo corando quando ela dissesse o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Ele a ajudaria, disso não tinha dúvidas, ainda que ele não fizesse a menor idéia de como as coisas funcionavam naquela esfera feminina, mas o desconforto seria tamanho que só a idéia já parecia absurdamente engraçada.

- Você poderia se mexer um pouco mais e me ajudar com aqueles barris de areia logo ali. – ela ouviu a voz impertinente de Gendry. Ele a mandava trabalhar, mas tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era se enroscar numa manta e ficar quieta.

- Há certos momentos em que eu gostaria de te acertar um murro. – ela resmungou.

- Pare de reclamar e anda logo com isso. Você não é mais uma lady pra ter regalias. – ele respondeu mal humorado.

Ela fez o que ele pediu. Ajudou a limpar as armaduras e as colocou no devido lugar. Quando anoitecia e o frio se tornava pior a dor no ventre aumentava. Em alguns momentos a dor parecia quase insuportável e ela se perguntou se haveria algo pior que aquilo. _"Um bebê. Com certeza deve ser ainda pior"._

Enquanto ela se remexia na cama improvisada onde estava deitada ouviu o som de alguém resmungando para que ela parasse. Gendry podia ser tão mal humorado quanto ela se fosse acordado antes da hora.

- Dá pra ficar quieta e parar de fazer barulho? Eu quero dormir. – ele reclamou com a voz rouca.

- Estou com frio. – ela resmungou de volta – E minha barriga dói.

Ela ouviu barulho atrás de si e quando se deu conta Gendry estava ao seu lado, com a mão sobre a testa dela para checar se ela estava com febre.

- Se estava se sentindo doente, devia ter falado. Eu não teria feito você limpar armaduras o dia inteiro. – ele disse num tom preocupado – O que você tem? O que dói?

- Eu não estou doente, só tenho frio e uma dor enjoada. – ela resmungou – Não é nada que tenha que se preocupar.

- Não vou deixar você passando mal e tremendo de frio. Magrela como é pode muito bem ter uma febre qualquer e não levantar nunca mais. – ele retrucou teimoso – Chegue um pouco pra lá. – Arya ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo com desconfiança.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Você está com frio e eu não vou te dar a minha manta e congelar também. – ele disse de forma prática – Se eu deitar do seu lado, podemos dividir as cobertas e nenhum de nós vai ficar com frio.

Fazia sentido. Ela havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha dividido a cama com os irmãos nas noites mais frias em Winterfell para se esquentar. Ela sempre insistia em ficar entre Robb e Jon quando era menor. Em sua cabeça de criança os irmãos maiores poderiam protegê-la dos monstros, até mesmo dos White Walkers, melhor do que qualquer pessoa, mas ninguém tinha que saber que ela estava com medo do escuro. Se soubessem diriam que ela era igual à Sansa.

Gendry passou o braço sobre ela e a puxou pra perto dele, depois puxou as cobertas para que ambos ficassem devidamente aquecidos. Tentou encontrar uma posição confortável e voltar a dormir.

Ele era forte, de um jeito diferente do de Jon. Era uma força maciça e bruta, como o ferro que ele dobrava. O braço pesava sobre a cintura dela enquanto Arya reparava no cheiro dele. Cheiro de couro, de carvão e ferrugem. Era um cheiro quente como as fornalhas em que ele havia trabalhado tanto tempo.

Jon cheirava a couro também, assim como a pinheiro, cavalo e um toque de gelo. Algo limpo e claro, um cheiro que só o Norte tinha. Mas o calor que exalavam quando ela estava encostada a eles para se aquecer, este era igual. Gentil, seguro e reconfortante.

- Por que sua barriga dói? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio. A voz era rouca e grave, enquanto sua respiração fazia cócegas atrás da orelha dela. – Está com fome, ou comeu o que não devia?

- Nada disso. – ela respondeu de volta.

- Então o que é? Se for algo sério vamos ter que encontrar alguém pra cuidar de você. – ele insistiu.

- Isso...Droga, é pessoal. – ela respondeu mal humorada – Não é nada de mais. Mulheres sofrem com isso há anos! – Gendry se calou e não era preciso muito esforço para compreender que ele sabia do que ela estava falando e decidiu não seguir com as perguntas.

Achou que talvez pudesse dormir agora. O calor parecia aliviar um pouco a dor que sentia e Gendry estava calado.

- Achava que você ainda era criança. – ele murmurou de um jeito inseguro. Aquele era o sinal de que não dormiriam tão cedo.

- Tanto faz. Não é como se eu parecesse diferente. – ela respondeu – Vamos dormir.

- Você parece diferente. – ele respondeu – Não é reta mais e...Não sei. Acho que não é apropriado.

- Deuses, o que não é apropriado? – ela se virou para encará-lo.

- Dormir com você. – ele disse sem jeito – Não é certo, você é uma dama.

- Se eu soubesse que eu teria mais trabalho pra dormir com você do lado teria ficado quieta. – ela resmungou – Não tem que ficar aqui, volta pra sua cama que eu me viro com a manta.

Apesar da rispidez, Gendry não moveu um músculo se quer. Continuou encarando-a e por um momento Arya pensou ter distinguido os olhos azuis dele, brilhando no escuro como os olhos de um lobo.

A respiração dele batia contra a pele do rosto dela, de forma que ela ficava arrepiada com a proximidade. Aos poucos a distância diminuiu entre eles e quando Arya se deu conta a boca de Gendry estava sobre a dela.

Nas histórias e canções de Sansa, beijos eram coisas sagradas e delicadas. Gestos feitos para demonstrar amor e sempre trocados de forma casta. Ele não era um cavaleiro e ela se parecia mais com uma pedinte do que com uma princesa, então fazia sentido que beijos tivessem gosto de fuligem e fossem ásperos quanto às mãos dele.

A noite estava muito fria e o calor que o corpo dele emanava era terrivelmente contrastante. Arya sentia a cabeça rodar, sem saber exatamente como reagir à investida dele ou como avaliar o que estava acontecendo. Deixou que ele a beijasse e por curiosidade retribuiu, enquanto ele a puxava pela cintura com força. Nada em Gendry era delicado, nem mesmo seus carinhos.

Em algum momento que ela não sabia precisar, Gendry parou de beijá-la e no escuro Arya conseguia perceber todo atordoamento dele. Um descontrole, com toda certeza, mas pela forma que ele a havia beijado ela sabia que o amigo havia tentado a todo custo evitar aquele tipo de situação. Era a gota d'água e agora nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente onde aquilo iria parar.

- Eu... – ele procurou algo para dizer – Acho...Acho melhor eu ficar no meu canto. Pode ficar com a manta.

- Vai morrer de frio, ou ficar doente. – ela disse de forma óbvia – Não seja estúpido.

- Não é certo. Eu não devia...Me perdoe, senhora. Eu fui impulsivo e...Deuses, o que foi que eu fiz? – ele já não estava fazendo muito sentido. Arya revirou os olhos e esmurrou o peito dele, não que aquilo fosse ter qualquer impacto sobre a força de Gendry.

- Você me beijou e ponto final. Agora pare de agir como se fosse um lunático. – ela retrucou – Se está arrependido, bem. Vire pro lado e durma. Se não, vire pro lado e durma do mesmo jeito, eu também preciso descansar.

- Eu poderia ser decapitado por beijar uma lady como você. – ele disse sério.

- Eu não sou uma lady. Pareço mais uma pedinte do que a filha de alguém. – ela retrucou – Ninguém vai te decapitar, não sobrou ninguém pra isso.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles mais uma vez. A respiração de Gendry era pesada e Arya pensou que talvez não houvesse mais nada a ser dito. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e se deixou levar pelo calor gentil e confortável dele. Lembrou-se de Jon e de como sentia falta do tempo em que ele a abraçava nos dias frios.

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu a mão grande e calejada dele passando sobre seu cabelo curto num carinho inseguro. Gendry traçou os contornos do rosto dela no escuro, com um cuidado reverencial.

- Em que está pensando? – ela perguntou de uma vez.

- Nada. – ele deteve as mãos e ela riu.

- Grande novidade. – retrucou em deboche – Não dá pra não pensar, Gendry. – mais um minuto de silêncio.

- Estava pensando que...- ele se deteve – É estúpido. Esqueça.

- Diga de uma vez. – ela disse séria.

- Você não tem mais ninguém, voltar pra casa é perigoso. Comigo é a mesma coisa. – ele disse sério – Talvez pudéssemos...

- Pudéssemos o que? – aquela conversa sem sentido a irritava.

- Talvez pudéssemos começar do zero. – ele disse no escuro.

- O que? – ela ergueu a cabeça.

- Uma família. – o tom parecia constrangido e inseguro, mas ele seguiu em frente – Eu poderia proteger você.

De todas as coisas que ela havia sonhado na vida, nenhuma se encaixava na visão que ela tinha agora. Uma oficina de ferreiro, onde Gendry estaria dobrando ferro com os braços expostos, ela correndo atrás de crianças pequenas, tentando impedi-las de se machucarem no meio das brincadeiras. Seus filhos não seriam nobres, ou cavaleiros. Dobrariam ferro como o pai, talvez nunca aprendessem a ler e escrever, mas ninguém iria até eles para cortar suas cabeças.

Aquele era o tipo de sonho que os bastardos tinham? Uma família completa, uma casa onde eram amados, crianças com nomes, que saberiam apontar na rua quem eram seus pais e o que faziam. Ela se perguntou se esse era o tipo de sonhos que Jon tinha quando menor, mas achou improvável, por que no fim das contas ele abriu mão de tudo isso para ser um Patrulheiro. Mesmo assim, quando criança, tanto Gendry quanto Jon tiveram desejos parecidos. Apenas saber quem eram e se um dia foram amados.

- Eu seria uma ajudante de ferreiro melhor do que uma esposa. – ela murmurou. O que ela tinha para oferecer a ele? Muito pouco de afeto e carinho quando isso era tudo o que ele mais queria. O que ele poderia oferecer a ela? Arya nem mesmo sabia do que precisava.

- Você já briga comigo como uma esposa. – ele riu um riso abafado. Arya se aconchegou junto dele.

- Só por que você merece. – ela retrucou.

- Foi só uma idéia.

- Uma idéia bem tola. – ela resmungou.

- Ainda sente dor? – ele desviou o assunto de forma repentina. Arya se sentiu grata por isso.

- Está melhor. O calor faz diminuir, eu acho. – ela respondeu.

- Então é melhor se eu ficar aqui com você. – ele disse abraçando ela pela cintura.

Arya fechou os olhos e se aninhou entre os braços dele. Dormiu sentindo o calor e o cheiro que lhe eram tão peculiares. Aos poucos seu corpo relaxou e a dor deixou de incomodar tanto, dando lugar ao cansaço. Pouco a pouco ela se desconectou daquela realidade e sua mente viajou por sonhos.

Ela viu a Muralha. Ela se viu deitada numa cama, abraçado por Jon e com Fantasma enroscado aos seus pés. Ela viu Bran voando e Rickon brincando com Cão Felpudo. Viu Sansa sentada de frente a um espelho penteando o cabelo. Viu dragões voando sobre o mar.

Em seus sonhos ela ouviu a voz de Gendry cantando uma canção rouca e desajeitada para ela.

- Acho que realmente amo você. – ele sussurrava.

Talvez ela não soubesse mais como era amar alguém, mesmo assim era bom saber que em algum lugar do mundo havia alguém que a queria por perto. A vida já não parecia tão solitária e os dias eram menos difíceis de viver. Talvez ela até mesmo conseguisse amá-lo também.

_**Nota da Autora: Não, eu não acho que a Arya e o Gendry devem ficar juntos, pq eu acredito do fundo do meu coração que ela e o Jon foram feitos um pro outro, assim como acredito que o Jon é filho da Lyanna com o Rhaegar. O fato de Arya e Gendry não serem meu shipper favorito não quer dizer que eu não ache que possa rolar algo entre eles durante os livros, seria bem legal de ver.**_

_**Primeira fic minha no fandom, espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
